Desire's Guide to Catching Fire Dragon
Introduction I cannot tell you how many times I've seen people brag about how easy it is to catch Fire Dragon. I've even seen people go as far as to say that an even harder fish should be added, like the Kraken (that would be insane, though!), as the current hardest fish to catch in the game just isn't difficult enough for them. I am here to say that if you have struggled with trying to catch this frustrating fish, do not feel bad. Please ignore anyone who tries to say that Fire Dragon is easy to catch; in my experience, these people tend to be lying. However, I will admit that it is easy for some people to catch him, but for specific reasons which I will go over later in this guide. Regardless, if you have tried for ages to catch Fire Dragon and continue to fail time and time again, this guide is for you. Let's get started. Prerequisites There are some things you should be equipped with if you want to undertake this task. * A pirate with Level 20 skill in Fishing, * A Legendary Lure, preferably multiple, * A fishing boat, * A working mouse, * And most importantly, a lot of determination. That last bullet is not there just for comedic purposes. This is important. Honestly, I would rank catching Fire Dragon as one of the most difficult things to do in the entire game, if not the most. Have some perseverance. Finding Fire Dragon Without a doubt, the easiest part of the process of catching this monster is finding him. While you can find this guy basically anywhere, as with all Legendary Fish, your best bet is to hang close to Padres Del Fuego, as implied by his fiery motif. I usually find him between thirty minutes to an hour by sticking close to this island. Of course, there are those who still have difficulty with finding him, so let's go over some of the basic tenets of catching any ''Legendary Fish. '''1. Clear the Bottom of any Fish' If you don't know this by now, you catch a Legendary Fish by letting your Legendary Lure rest at the bottom of the ocean. I prefer to let it just sit there while I do other stuff until a legend bites or the lure drifts to the bottom left of the fishing space, which is when you should reel it back in and recast. Some people tend to get a bit annoyed by having to constantly check to make sure no passerby fish bite your lure as you're letting it sit. It's common for one to be looking away for just a few seconds too long before noticing that a fish has stolen your bait—300 gold down the drain. There are many ways to work around this; some will take the time to catch all of the fish lurking at the bottom, but I'm a pretty impatient person, so I prefer to do what I like to call the bait-and-run method. You see, whenever a fish attempts to bite your bait but you tug it away before they can, it causes the fish to rise up in the water a little bit. Using this to my advantage, I can quickly get all of the fish at the bottom moved up, safely out of the way of my lure. Remember to recast when your lure hits the left side of the fishing space! '''Legends tend not to bite as much the farther you are from the right. You can use the Stall Lure ability to stay on the right as long as possible if you want. '''2. Patience! This is pretty self-explanatory. You've gotten all the fish out of the way and now you're waiting, recasting when the lure gets to the far left like I have told you, yet you still can't get a bite. Welcome to legendary fishing. Just keep recasting and letting your lure rest until you get a bite. You may want to do other stuff to pass the time, such as catching up on homework or binge-watching your favorite Netflix series. Don't move your ship to a new location; as long as you're near Padres Del Fuego and you're using the right lure, there should be no reason to move. However, if it's been more than an hour and you still haven't gotten a bite, I would advise switching servers. Sooner or later, you will get a bite. It may not be Fire Dragon, though; it could be an annoying Speedy Lou or Glittering Girl. Regardless of what happens, always remember that patience is a virtue. Catching Fire Dragon Now comes the torture. If you've caught Legendary Fish before, which I would assume you have since you're aiming to catch the hardest of them all, you are already aware of the three actions needed to successfully land them: catching the reel, reeling, and struggling. 1. Catching the Reel This usually isn't too difficult—just click on the handle of the reel as it's spinning. Because it's Fire Dragon that you're up against, the reel will spin faster than most legends make it spin, but this should still be a piece of cake. If you're catching the reel after reeling, click in the same spot that the handle stopped, as it's where the reel first starts out when you have to catch it; this way, you'll catch it almost instantly every time. 2. Reeling You are going to want to move your mouse in as perfect circles as possible. The more perfect your circles are, the faster you'll reel Fire Dragon in, so it might be wise to practice your perfect-mouse-circling skills on some lower legends before taking on this headache of a fish. Even so, he resists quite a lot; you should try and reel as best as you possibly can before you are forced to go back to the agony of struggling, which is about to be discussed. 3. Struggling This is by far the hardest part of catching Fire Dragon. It is definitely the "struggle" of catching him, if you will. If you don't have a lot of experience with clicking your mouse as rapidly as possible, you're gonna be in for a real treat here. It took me a few years before I was finally able to catch Fire Dragon because I never took the time to perfect my jitter-clicking skills. If you don't know how to jitter-click, you should definitely practice it before attempting anything with this fish. The best video on YouTube that I've been able to find on how to jitter-click is this one, but please ignore anything he says about buying a high-end mouse or making sure yours has good DPI or whatever; that isn't really too important here, but if you're using a laptop touch pad mouse instead of a handheld one, I feel sorry for you, because catching Fire Dragon will certainly be a pain. If you want to practice raising your CPS, or Clicks Per Second, jitterclick.it is a good start. I would recommend taking frequent breaks between your practice sessions though, as jitter-clicking tends to make your hands hurt. Once you're able to comfortably maintain a CPS of 15 or higher, you should have little issue with landing Fire Dragon. Conclusion If you managed to catch Fire Dragon through the advice I've given, congratulations! I'm happy to assist in your endeavors throughout this game. You now have an agonizing but effective method of garnering thousands of gold per hour, which I'd say merits a celebration! If you would like to show your support for this guide, which I have put quite a bit of effort into, you can do so by sharing it with any of your friends who are also struggling with this ridiculous beast. Take care and have a pleasant day! Category:Fishing Category:Legendary Fish